


Say You Like Me

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DATE UNDER THE STARS, Established Allura/Romelle (Voltron), F/F, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Mutual Pining, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Romelle (Voltron), Romelle (Voltron) is a literal sweetheart, Set in season 7, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, introduction to polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Keith didn't know why the two Alteans were leading him out to the middle of Talvinoppa in the middle of the night. He didn't understand why whatever they had to show him was in the middle of Talvinoppa and he very much did not want to be a third wheel for the happy couple.But, he desperately wanted to know what they had to show him.





	Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geisterschiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterschiff/gifts).



> My gift for Geisterschiff for the Keith Birthday Exchange! I tried to fit as many of you wishes in this and I had such a fun time writing it. I hope you enjoy it hun!

For the longest time Keith had felt that he was an outcast. The two alien constellations that glowed in pink and a light blue on his inner wrist; a mystery to him for as long as he had remembered them. It had inspired his love of the stars and the unknown as he tried to discover where they were from. It was from his soulmate marks that he realised he wanted to be a pilot at the Galaxy Garrison. He had wanted to travel among the stars to find who his soulmate would be. Or at least travel the galaxies to understand where the constellations were from and what they meant.

He had long thought that maybe his soulmate would be one of the other pilots or members of his crew on one of his missions once he had graduated. That they had been brought together by their love of exploring galaxies together. Maybe they had the same ideas about aliens, or adopting children like he did.

_But that wasn’t how it worked out._

Keith was currently being led while blindfolded by two very beautiful Altean women to something they wanted to show him on Talvinoppa. He had long since stopped asking questions about why they had dragged him away from Paladin training and where they were taking him since they kept falling on deaf ears. That or they were choosing to ignore him.

They both nearly take him out as they pull him down to sit on what felt like a rock, before he feels one of them undoing the blindfold. He takes his time, readjusting to the brightness of Talvinoppa’s moon before he looks back to Allura and Romelle sat in front of him.  Both of them looked proud of themselves and it’s only then that Keith takes in the sheer beauty of the sight in front of him.

They were sat in the middle of the blue field near the Blade of Marmora base on Talvinoppa were they were currently recharging the lions on their way back to Earth. But someone, had laid out blankets and small tubs of food on the grass. And from the way that both Alteans keep fussing with the blankets and making them lie straight; Keith had a feeling he knew exactly who had done that.

“So, now that you’ve brought me to where you want me, will you tell me why we’re here?” Keith asks as he slides off the rock to sit opposite the pair of them, just as they started to lace their fingers together. He wasn’t mad that they had decided to keep it a secret from him, he just wasn’t looking forward to being a third wheel in this situation.

It was no secret to the rest of the team that Allura and Romelle were dating. She always rode with the Princess in the Blue Lion and their affectionate nature together had gotten so bad that it had even driven Coran into the Yellow Lion as they travelled back to Earth.

Even then the problem wasn’t that they were overly affectionate around the rest of the team. The problem was that it reminded everyone else of the loved ones they had had to leave behind or had lost in this war. They were all happy that they both had someone they truly loved, and none of them were particularly bitter about it.

Okay, that was a lie.

Keith was slightly bitter.

And even then, it wasn’t even their fault that he was bitter! He was bitter because despite the fact he had his soulmate mapped out on his wrist, he had fallen in love with both of them.

He had fallen for the way Romelle was so animated when she talked and how she would usually end up hitting one of the team with a stray limb as she gestured wildly while explaining something. He had fallen for the diplomatic nature that Allura portrayed in diplomatic meetings, only to fall even harder when he realised the Princess could quite easily kick his ass without even breaking a sweat.

If he was honest it didn’t bother him that he had fallen in love with both of them. What bothered him was that he had fallen in love with them both and had realised after they had gotten together that he loved them. Part of him wonders if he would have asked them out first if he had realised it earlier, while part of him knows he would have probably floundered and just carried on pining for them.

But that didn’t matter anymore, they were both happy, and there was no point him dwelling on it anymore. It wasn’t going to change anything.

“We… Well during training Romelle noticed you have a marking on your wrist.” Allura says softly, flashing her girlfriend a smile when she says her name. He finds the action sweet especially when it causes Romelle to blush scarlet. Although whether that was from the fact Allura had outed the fact she had openly stared at Keith during training, or just because Romelle blushed easily; was another matter entirely. “We were wondering what it was.”

“This?” Keith shrugs out of his jacket as he talks so he can show off his soulmate marks. They had to be the marks that they meant considering the fact his right wrist was completely bare except from a few birthmarks. He lets them both inspect the marks and when he meets Allura’s eyes he notices a familiar flicker of recognition in her eyes. “On Earth we have this story about soulmates and every human has a mark like this on their body. You know when you’ve found your soulmate because you have the same marks. Usually in the same place.” He finds himself explaining, and unless he was imagining it both women seemed to deflate a little. “But I don’t see how this explains why you brought me here.”

“We had something like that on Altea, your Earth translation makes it either star or treasure. I personally prefer star, it’s closer to the stories.” Allura says softly before leaning into Romelle as the blonde girl puts her arm around her shoulders.

“Does that mean you have a soulmate waiting for you at home Keith?” Romelle asks, testing out the foreign Earth word as she keeps her gaze focused on his wrist. She seemed to be fascinated by the markings and Keith can’t help but wonder why. It seemed the more time he spent with these women the more questions he gained.

“Not that I know of. I haven’t found anyone with these constellations, and I don’t even know which galaxy they’re from.” Keith tries not to let the bitterness into his voice at the fact they both kept dodging his questions, they must have a good reason for doing so after all. “Why?” But that did not mean he was going to stop asking.

“They’re from the Altean star system. We call it _Pa’Churi,_ they were the constellation of the lovers.” Allura says softly before they both roll back their left sleeves; revealing the exact same marks as Keith.

Allura’s were in the same shade of blue as Keith’s but instead of pink, hers were red, while Romelle’s were pink and red instead. But there was no mistaking the constellations he had grown up seeing on his wrists.

_Allura and Romelle were his soulmates._

“…you… you both have it?” Keith murmured as he moved closer to touch the marks without hesitating. He had thought that this day would never come and now that it was happening he was significantly underprepared.

“Yes. Is this not a good occasion?” Romelle asks as she curls her fingers around Keith’s wrist to stop his hand from swaying a little. She was more than a little concerned by the way that the Paladin was acting but from when they had talked to Krolia and Shiro about the marks she understood that this was always an emotional moment. But neither of them had suggested that Keith would seem sad about it.

“Yeah… it’s just… I…” Keith can’t meet her eyes. There were so many things he needed to address with them. The main thing being he was very happy about this development after so long of pining over him, but the other more pressing thing being that he didn’t want to intrude on their relationship.

“Keith?” Allura’s moved by time she addresses him, her hands already winding around him in a slow hug. She didn’t want to move too fast in case she startled him given that her Paladin always seemed uneasy with physical contact, but she knew he needed a hug. “Are you okay?”

“I am. It’s just… I fell in love with you both a long time ago and I never thought it would happen since you were both together and so obviously in love. I didn’t want to mess that up, and I don’t want to intrude on it.” He murmurs, not wanting to explain, but knowing that he had to in order for them to truly understand why he was hesitating about this.

“Why would you be intruding on it?” Allura asks quietly as she lets him stare at his hands. She understood when Keith got overwhelmed he generally broke eye contact and focused on something that couldn’t stare back at him.

“Earth relationships are just two people.” He says simply as though it explains everything, when instead it just makes Romelle laugh a little and Allura lean back a little. He doesn’t get what was so funny. Most people on Earth did only date one person at a time, and even if he did take after a Galran tradition – they mated for life. “What’s funny about that?”

“Altean relationships usually involve multiple partners.” She says after her laughter has died down, still not entirely over how different their cultures were or how strange Earth culture was. “That’s why we brought you out here.” She adds before brushing Keith’s fringe out the way when he stares at her.

“We wanted to give you the chance to have a date with us, and then decide if you wanted to join us.” Allura clarifies as she moves Keith so that he’s in the middle of them on the blankets. “Shiro gave us the date idea when he saw that our marks matched yours…”

“…and Hunk helped us make the food, so we could stay out late and stargaze.” Romelle finishes as she leans back against the rocks with Allura and Keith. “Maybe even fall asleep here, since Talvinoppa has a warm climate on a night.” She added as she flicked the spare blanket over the top of the three of them.

Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They already knew about the soulmate marks, and that they were his? They had spoken to their friends and organised the perfect date for him, in order to let him decide whether he wanted to join their relationship.

_Were all Alteans this sweet?_

“You… you knew all this already?” He asked as he tries to keep his brain focused on that first. He could address the fact he knew he wanted to join their relationship after this date that they had both so lovingly set up for him.

“Everything but the part about you being in love with us already.” Allura said as she made sure Keith was tucked under the blanket a little bit more. She smiles when he looks at her before resting his head against his, Romelle copying the action on his other side.

“I didn’t try to hide it…” Keith murmurs, very happy at the fact he was being sandwiched between both of them with a clear view of Talvinoppa’s many brilliant constellations.

“That’s what your mother said on our way here.” Romelle said softly as let her hands rest on her lap. “I just thought she was joking with us.” She added with a slight smile before focusing up on the night sky above them.

“For now, though lets just focus on the three of us, we can focus on everyone else again later.” Allura said softly as she squeezed Keith’s hand, waiting for him to nod in agreement before turning her attention to the stars.

“Can you pass me the sweets Hunk made?” Keith asks as he gets comfy in between the two Alteans, perfectly ready to spend a night stargazing with the two women he loved.

_He could go back to worrying about the war and everyone else in the morning._


End file.
